Contrat important
by s-ia0803
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL AU, Bill/Tom, lemon, death.  Bill, tueur à gages, Tom son petit-ami et... prochaine victime?  Résumé inside.


**Ecrit pour une communauté d'auteur sur sky'.**

* * *

**Ҩ Contrat important**

***  
"Bill a tout d'un homme ordinaire qu'on croise en rue ou qu'on a comme voisin de palier, seulement voilà, à 26 ans, il a un penchant pour les armes d'à point ce qui a fait de lui un excellent tireur d'élite à l'armée. Or, il n'a jamais abandonné cette arme et il enchaine contrat sur contrat pour un mafieux italien. Il est loin de s'en venter et reste le plus discret possible ce qui fait de lui le meilleur et il embauche des sommes extravagantes comme pactole. Malgré cela, Bill a l'intention de se ranger. Depuis plus d'un mois, il a rencontré un garçon charmant, Tom et ont décidés de s'investir dans leur couple et Bill veut que ça marche. Celui-ci n'a plus eu de contrat à réalisé depuis près de deux mois, mais en rentrant chez lui ce soir là, on lui téléphone. On lui donne rendez-vous au pub du coin. Y allant, il reçoit un nouveau contrat. Tom n'étant bien sur pas au courant de ses activités (le connaissant uniquement pour son emploi de « jour » (au choix)), Bill ouvre l'enveloppe avant d'entrer chez lui et quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsque la personne qu'il doit faire disparaître n'est autre que Tom !"/!\Death/!\

Bill Kaulitz, vingt-six ans, n'était pas un salaud. Juste un passionné. Sa passion à lui, c'était les armes à feu. Certes un peu primaire pour une passion, mais qu'y pouvait-il ?  
Il avait rejoint l'armée dès ses dix-huit ans, et son agilité à tenir une arme et à s'en servir avec une dextérité époustouflante, lui avait valu d'atteindre rapidement le rang de tireur d'élite. Il avait quitté ce milieu quatre ans plus tard pour finalement en rejoindre un autre où ses talents avaient une fois de plus été mis à contribution.  
Tueur à gages. Ça lui plaisait bien, se disait-il souvent dans un haussement d'épaules. Il aimait les armes à feu, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines en appuyant sur la détente, le frisson qui parcourait son échine en quittant le lieu d'un crime...il se sentait vivant dans ces moments là, puis il ne connaissait pas ces gens qu'il tuait. Ne lui importait plus que l'argent qu'il se faisait après chaque commission.  
En fait, le seul gros problème dans la vie de Bill Kaulitz résidait dans le fait qu'il avait une seconde passion. Les hommes. Et plus précisément, un homme, depuis quelques mois déjà.

Tom Trümper. Vingt-six ans lui aussi. Mais plus rangé comme genre de garçon. Il travaillait dans un centre de redressement pour ados en difficultés. Il les aidait, jours après jours, à se sortir de leurs problèmes de drogue, de la violence, et à se sortir de l'enfer de la rue...il aimait ça, c'était comme ça.  
Chaque jeune qui franchissait la porte de son établissement et dont il avait la garde était une sorte de défi pour lui. Y arriverais-je, se demandait-il à chaque fois. Serais-je à la hauteur, doutait-il. Il avait tellement peur qu'un jour, un de ces jeunes loupe cette seconde chance qui lui était offerte. Pourtant, il travaillait mieux et plus que les autres, et s'en trouvait, bien justement, récompensé.

Tellement de choses les opposaient que cela aurait put être considéré comme un miracle qu'un jour leurs chemins se croisent et s'emmêlent...bien que Bill Kaulitz ne croit pas aux miracles.

_Bien avachit sur le siège en tissu vert à carreaux bordeau de sa vieille mustang, Bill gardait un œil fixe sur sa proie à travers le viseur de son appareil photo, ultra perfectionné, sa dernière petite folie du moment. Il était là depuis quoi, une dizaine de minutes peut-être et avait déjà pris une centaine de clichés, figeant la silhouette de l'homme dans la carte mémoire de son appareil. De dos, de face, de profil, en train de parler, de boire...tout y était passé. Il fallait qu'il l'observe, le traque, le chasse même. Connaître son adversaire était une règle d'or.  
Il allait prendre un nouveau cliché. Le meilleur, celui en gros plan qu'il placarderait dans un album photo dédié à ses victimes, celui qui lui importait le plus en vérité, quand une grosse secousse dans sa voiture le fit sursauter._

_**- Putain !**__ Jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées, en portant sa main pour soulager son œil sur lequel son appareil photo s'était enfoncé._

_Il jeta un regard à son reflet dans le rétroviseur, et pour sûr, un marque noir commençait déjà à apparaître. Puis son regard se porta au-delà de son propre visage et dans son champ de vision apparut la silhouette d'une voiture grise, d'un modèle étranger dont il ne connaissait pas le fabriquant._

_**- J'vais lui faire sa fête à c'con là !**__ Promit-il en ouvrant son portière._

_Cependant, il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de se mettre debout que déjà un inconnu se tenait devant lui, se répandant en excuse._

_**- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé pour votre voiture. J'ai pas l'habitude des boîtes manuelles, ma voiture c'est une automatique. J'ai oublié de débrayer et j'ai calé bêtement. C'est ma...voiture de fonction,**__ termina l'inconnu en reprenant son souffle. Il avait sa main droite posée sur son cœur et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il semblait réellement chamboulé. Il l'avait su en partant du centre que c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre cette foutue bagnole, mais la sienne n'avait pratiquement plus d'essence et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller en faire alors...  
Il rouvrit les yeux finalement et souffla un bon coup. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il venait d'accidenter et qui semblait complètement prostré.  
__**- Vous allez bien ?**_

_Bill cligna des yeux, une fois puis deux. Qui était ce canon et pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais rencontré ?  
L'inconnu haussa les sourcils, surpris, en faisant une drôle de grimace._

_**- Et bien, si vous devez tout savoir, je m'appelle Tom et vous ne m'avez probablement jamais vu parce que j'habite et je travaille à trente kilomètres d'ici,**__ déclara le jeune homme en ricanant._

_Bill écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de la refermer rapidement. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Mais juste un peu, pas trop. Il pourrait le jurer à quiconque lui demandait. Jamais il n'était mal à l'aise...ou vraiment rarement. Comme là._

_**- Ah...oh ! J'avais pas conscience que je parlais tout haut. Mais bon, puisque nous en sommes aux présentations, je m'appelle Bill. Enchanté,**__ dit-il à Tom, en lui tendant sa main droite et en lui offrant un sourire radieux._

_Tom accepta la main qui lui était tendue et l'un des deux -lequel?- proposa qu'ils aillent boire un verre. Et l'autre accepta.  
Leurs chemins s'étaient bel et bien croisés et emmêlés._

La première chose qu'il fit en se levant ce matin là, comme tous les autres matins depuis environ deux ans, fut d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il n'avait même pas encore posé le pied par terre, ni même ouvert un œil . Non.

Il plongea sa main à l'aveugle à l'intérieur du meuble et soupira en sentant sous ses doigts le métal froid de son arme fétiche. Un 9mm. Il caressa un instant l'engin, rêveur, puis précipitamment retira sa main et referma le tiroir.

**- Faut que j'arrêtes mes conneries maintenant !** _Se sermonna-t-il, en se défaisant du drap blanc dont son corps, partiellement nu, était recouvert._

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, il se frotta vigoureusement le visage en soufflant. Un mal de tête persistant l'avait pris en otage la veille au soir alors qu'il parcourait des yeux, les dossiers de ses anciennes affaires.

__Kenny, 23 ans, retard de paiement, tué d'une balle dans la tête.  
___ Antonio, 51 ans, retard de paiement, tué d'une balle dans la tête.  
_ Sifrid, 19 ans, voleur de came, tué d'une balle dans la tête._

La liste s'allongeait encore et encore, les dossiers s'empilant au fur et à mesure sous ses yeux. C'était tous des trafiquants de drogue, des dealers, des acheteurs...il s'étaient tous mis en travers du chemin d'un parrain de la mafia de Chicago, le patron de Bill, Joe Barberra. Et Bill avait appris au fur et à mesure des années, que personne, jamais, ne devait se mettre en travers du chemin de Mr Barberra.

Pourtant, cette petite règle toute simple avait échappé à une poignée de petits rigolos. Et Bill avait eu pour ordre de les faire payer. De leurs vies. Aussi simple que ça.

Ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème ni de conscience, ni d'éthique. Après tout, est-ce que le boulanger du coin se posait des questions morales en pétrissant sa pâte ? Non certainement pas. Il faisait son travail, tout comme Bill faisait le sien. Point.  
La seule différence, c'était que Bill gagnait énormément bien sa vie, et vivait dans le luxe et la richesse la plus totale. Un duplex magnifique, en plein cœur de la ville, équipé à la pointe de la technologie moderne. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas changé, c'était sa voiture. Une bonne vieille ford mustang qu'il passait son temps à envoyer au garage pour diverses réparation et qui lui coûtait une fortune. C'était son bijou, sa première voiture et il ne voulait jamais s'en séparer.

Seulement, tous ses noms qui avaient défilé sous ses yeux la nuit précédente, lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Parce que oui, ces hommes, ces inconnus avaient été à un moment de leur vie de mauvais garçons, pas fréquentables pour un sou, mais ils s'étaient rangés. Étaient devenus d'honnêtes citoyens. Les plus vieux avaient fondé une famille, les plus jeunes avaient trouvé un travail ou rejoint les bancs de l'école. Ils s'étaient rangés et étaient devenus des gars bien. Ne pouvait-on pas – et par « on », Bill voulait vraiment dire « Joe »- les laisser tranquilles ?

Son regard fatigué se perdit loin devant lui, sur le mur d'en face. Blanc et quasiment nu de tout souvenir. Aucune photo témoignant d'une famille, d'une quelconque attache. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule. En format d'identité. Celle de Tom. Tom souriant, ses grands yeux bruns perçants l'objectif, captant et retenant l'attention.

Bill se leva et quand ses pieds foulèrent le carrelage froid de sa chambre, ses jambes se recouvrirent d'une fine chaire de poule. Il s'approcha lentement du mur et de la photo, la détailla un instant et la décrocha de sa punaise.  
_Qu'il est beau, ce p'tit con là !_ Se dit-il, en rigolant tendrement, caressant l'image du bout des doigts.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'il faisait partie de sa vie et il avait tout chamboulé avec ses petites manies, ses idéaux, ses convictions d'homme au grand cœur.  
L'ironie, c'était que Tom aidait ceux que Bill abattrait plus tard...la vie était mal faite. La vie était injuste. Mais la vie est faite comme ça.

Pourtant, le dernier contrat de Bill remontait à presque un mois et demi. L'homme qu'il avait dans le collimateur quand il avait fait la rencontre fortuite de Tom. Il l'avait abattu finalement. Quinze jours plus tard, et depuis, plus rien.  
Pas un appel. Il n'aurait pas répondu. Pas un email. Il ne l'aurait pas lu.

Et bien que ça l'arrange, ça le surprenait. Il avait été un temps où Joe aurait réclamé ses services pas moins de quatre fois par semaine. Il était possiblement en train de préparer un gros coup.

Seulement, Bill ne voulait pas faire partie de ses nouveaux plans. Parce qu'il y a bien longtemps, il s'était fait une promesse à lui-même si un jour t'es amoureux, t'arrêtes tout !  
Et aujourd'hui, il était amoureux. Il le savait. Tom n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il n'était pas un nouveau mec de passage, simplement là pour satisfaire quelques besoins animals.  
Il y avait des sentiments dans leur relation, de la passion, du respect mutuel...il aimait Tom, il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui et qu'ils s'installent ensemble. Et pour ça, il devait abandonner son mode de vie.

Il repunaisa la photo de Tom et partit se doucher, tentant de vider son esprit de tous ses petits tracas. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Tom, il voulait lui faire part de ses envies et espérait réellement que le tressé accepterait.

Il était adossé contre le capot de sa mustang, en dehors du centre où Tom travaillait et attendait dans le vent, une cigarette aux lèvres. Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre. La traque de ses futures victimes lui avait appris la patience.

Pendant ce temps, il se régalait du spectacle que Tom et ses petits protégés étaient en train de lui offrir.  
Dans la cours de l'établissement se trouvait un vaste espace goudronné. À chaque extrémité avait été placé des cages de foot, et les treize joueurs s'étaient joints à Tom pour une partie de handball endiablée.  
Ça criait, riait, chahutait, et trichait aussi un peu, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son bel homme. Il était vêtu d'un simple marcel blanc et d'un ample bas de survêtement de couleur foncé -bleu ou noir peut-être, Bill ne pouvait pas le déterminer à une telle distance. C'était un régal pour ses yeux de voir le jeune homme se démener et se donner à fond, courant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain en criant des ordres à tout va...il était dans son élément avec ces jeunes et ça se voyait. Il aimait les gens et le contact humain, et Bill sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.  
Ils étaient différents en tellement de points que ça en était presque aberrant qu'ils sortent ensemble.  
Tom était un homme bon, lui non. Ça s'arrêtait là et pourtant entre eux, ça marchait très bien. Il y avait une espèce d'harmonie qui en deux mois à peine avait réussit à s'instaurer.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et la jeta au sol, avant de l'écraser du bout de sa chaussure quand il vit les jeunes commencer à ranger le matériel. Le temps avait tourné et le vent qui soufflait fort depuis le matin même avait apporté avec lui de gros nuages noirs, chargés à bloc. Quelques gouttes de pluie commençait déjà à tomber.

Il s'approcha à pas lents, mais sûrs et fiers vers l'entrée principale pour rejoindre son petit-ami, les talons de ses santiags claquant durement contre le goudron. Le bruit qu'il faisait était tellement important que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il reçut des sourires de la part de tout le monde, même les plus gros caïds.

Tout le monde au centre savait pour l'homosexualité de Tom et ceux que ça dérangeait étaient remis à leur place. Tom n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était. N'avait plus honte, il était au-dessus de ça désormais, et ça, c'était quelque chose que les jeunes respectaient beaucoup.

**- Salut, les jeunes !** _Les salua-t-il d'un grand sourire sincère en s'approchant d'eux._

Tout le monde lui répondit en chœur et alors que les ados s'éloignaient pour mettre le matériel à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait plus franchement maintenant, il s'approcha de Tom qui le regardait en souriant.

**- Tu vas bien ?** _Lui demanda-t-il, en posant doucement ses lèvres contre celles du tressé._  
**- Très...je savais pas que tu viendrais me voir au centre.  
****- Je me suis dit que puisque de toute façon on devait se voir autant que je vienne maintenant. Puis, c'est agréable de te regarder jouer...**_lui susurra-t-il chaudement en faisant glisser ses mains sur les biceps de Tom, dont les bras se recouvrirent d'une belle chaire de poule._

Tom hocha la tête et hissa le sac plein de ballons sur son épaule. De sa main droite, il agrippa celle de Bill et l'entraina à sa suite.

Aucun de ses ex n'aurait put dire que Bill était doux et prévenant lors d'un acte sexuel. Il aimait que ça soit rapide, dur, que ça fasse mal...il voulait prendre son pied et rien d'autre.  
Tom pourrait très probablement donner un témoignage différent. Parce qu'avec lui, Bill prenait son temps, caressait son corps, prenait en compte ses besoins et ses envies. Il aimait faire l'amour avec Bill et ce, depuis leur première fois.

Ils venaient juste de rentrer dans l'appartement de Tom, ils n'allaient jamais dans celui de Bill – le principal intéressé ne le voulait pas- et le beau tressé s'était retrouvé immédiatement plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée, avec un Bill lui dévorant les lèvres.

**- T'es bien pressé toi dis-donc !  
- Tu m'as excité sur ce terrain de hand...**_lui murmura Bill en tentant de lui défaire son t-shirt, mais les mains de Tom l'en empêchèrent._  
**- Pas comme ça Bill, j'aime pas. Tu le sais,** _lui expliqua Tom en le regardant dans les yeux._ **On peut passer du temps ensemble avant, hein ? Non ?** _Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent et Bill n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête._

De toute façon, c'était mieux comme ça. Il aimait bien que Tom se refuse à lui, se fasse désirer tout en lui promettant une fin de soirée bien plus coquine.  
Docilement, il suivit son petit-ami jusqu'au salon.

Deux assiettes reposaient sur la table basse du salon, presque vides, les deux hommes ayant finalement abandonné leur repas pour discuter un peu.  
Bill avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin et reposa son verre, en tentant de masquer le tremblement de ses mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement nerveux en la présence d'une personne. Ce n'était pas un mauvais stress, mais un stress quand même.

**- Dis Tom, je voudrais te demander quelque chose,** _commença-t-il, en se tournant vers le tressé qui en retour lui fit face également, un beau sourire aux lèvres._  
**- Oui, quoi ?  
- C'est...soudain, je sais. Ça va te paraître même dingue, surement, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours et je suis sûr de faire le bon choix.**

Tom le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, de ses grands yeux si expressifs, complètement perdu, et il comprit qu'il devait se jeter à l'eau. Il agrippa les deux mains du tressé entre les siennes, et planta son regard dans le sien en souriant.

**- J'aimerais que toi et moi, on franchisse une étape. J'aimerais que l'on s'installe ensemble.**

Tom en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. C'était comme un genre de rêve, mais en mieux. Parce que Bill était vraiment là, et qu'il venait vraiment de lui demander ça. Pour de vrai.  
Jamais il n'avait habité avec un de ses ex, il ne s'en était jamais sentit le courage, mais de se l'entendre proposer si sérieusement, avec tant d'espoir et d'envie dans les yeux, il se dit qu'il était fin prêt à sauter le pas.

Alors lentement, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il hocha de la tête et glissa ses bras autour du cou de Bill, pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il sentit le brun respirer fort contre son cou, et son cœur battre vivement contre son torse.

**- Putain, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je flippais de te demander ça,** _lâcha Bill, en rigolant nerveusement._ **Tu es sûr que tu veux, hein ? Je ne te force pas. Si tu n'es pas prêt, on attendra...  
- Bill ! Je t'ai dit oui, ce n'est pas pour changer d'avis maintenant. Et puis,** _commença-t-il, en se détachant lentement de son petit-ami. Il plaça son visage stratégiquement à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Bill, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres,_ **je crois que maintenant, tout de suite, serait un bon moment pour fêter ça...**

Voilà comment seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bill se retrouvait enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le corps chaud de Tom.  
Ils avaient réussit à parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre du tressé, sans à aucun instant détacher leurs lèvres et s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit, dans un rire.

Bill donnait des coups de rein toujours plus forts et allait toujours plus loin en Tom, qui n'en finissait plus de soupirer et gémir son plaisir. Ils transpiraient tous les deux, leurs peaux rendues luisantes, et ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre avec facilité.

Puis, Bill ralentit ses mouvements et s'arrêta complètement, laissant un Tom complètement perdu.

**- Mais, han, pourquoi t'arrêtes ? Encore...**_supplia-t-il, en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il tenta même un mouvement de bassin pour forcer Bill à continuer. Il avait juste besoin de le sentir bouger en lui, ça lui faisait énormément de bien._  
**- Attends, remonte juste un peu,** _lui dit Bill, le souffle court._ **Tu vas voir, ça va être bien.**

Alors Tom fit comme demandé et remonta son corps plus haut sur le lit, sa tête butant presque contre la tête de lit.

**- Maintenant tu vas prendre ton pied et me sentir comme jamais avant,** _lui promis Bill, en léchant son oreille, avant de se redresser._

D'une main, il s'agrippa au montant de la tête de lit, et de l'autre remonta une des cuisses de Tom, pour avoir meilleure liberté de mouvement. Au moment où le tressé allait protester que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite, quémander d'en avoir encore, Bill repris ses vas-et-viens, les rendant nettement plus bestiaux et avides, faisant claquer sans retenue son bassin contre les fesses de Tom.

Le tressé qui d'ordinaire était de nature plutôt discrète ne pouvait cette fois là pas s'empêcher de lâcher un cri un peu plus aigu que les autres quand son petit-ami tapait dans sa prostate, ce qu'il faisait à quasiment chacune de ses entrées. Il y mettait tellement de force et d'envie que le lit claquait contre le mur.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Tom sentit son ventre fourmiller, ses orteils se crisper et se contracter entre les draps froissés.

**- Bill, fais moi jouir,** _susurra-t-il, en guise de dernier ordre et Bill s'empressa de le masturber, tout __en léchant son cou. Tom avait si bon goût durant leurs ébats._

Il sentit très rapidement un liquide chaud et gluant couvrir se doigts et se concentra uniquement sur son plaisir. Il atteignit rapidement son propre orgasme et se laissa aller dans le corps accueillant de Tom.  
Il resta là, un long moment, à reprendre son souffle, à profiter des caresses du tressé dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, ses fesses...il s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que quelques heures plus tard, quand il sentit Tom se lever.

Il était partit de chez Tom trois quart d'heure plus tôt et venait à peine de rentrer chez lui, et déjà son téléphone décidait de l'emmerder.  
Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment et jeta ses clés à l'aveuglette sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine se précipitant déjà sur téléphone qui continuait de cracher sa sonnerie stridente et désagréable. Il décrocha et répondit dans un grognement.

**- Kaulitz, le patron a du boulot pour toi !  
- J'ai pas envie !  
- Tu sais comme moi, qu'on ne refuse rien à Barberra. Sois tu le fais, sois tu disparais.**

Bill relâcha un grognement sourd et sentit son estomac se retourner. Tom ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie en secret, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant que tous les deux allaient devenir vraiment sérieux à propos de leur relation, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre Joe Barberra en colère. Il risquait de le payer de sa vie.

**- Ok,** _lâcha-t-il enfin dans un souffle et s'agaça du ricanement de son interlocuteur._ **Où est-ce que j'ai rendez-vous ?**  
**- Au pub le « Green Irish » dans une demi-heure. C'est Ricky qui te remettra les papiers,** _puis la conversation se coupa, le bip caractéristique résonnant douloureusement dans les oreilles de Bill._

Il reposa le téléphone sur son socle et ressortit de chez lui immédiatement. S'il était en avance, il prendrait un café et puis ça serait bon. Ça le calmerait.

Une enveloppe de papier craft fut jetée devant ses yeux, sur la table en bois à laquelle il était assis. Il releva à peine les yeux de sa tasse de café pour voir la silhouette de Ricky se dessiner devant lui.

**- Dégages Ricky,** _l'invectiva-t-il, en commençant déjà à ouvrir l'enveloppe._

Il n'appréciait pas tellement la présence de ses collègues de boulot. Ils étaient tous jaloux de lui. Il était trop doué par rapport à eux.  
Le dit Ricky s'éloigna après un instant d'hésitation et Bill put enfin se concentrer sur sa nouvelle affaire.  
Les détails de son boulot étaient en général marqués sur une simple feuille de format A4, cette même feuille renfermée dans une pochette de couleur.  
Suivant la couleur, il savait si c'était important, urgent, personnel...Cette fois, la pochette était rouge vif. Personnel et urgent.

Il but une dernière gorgée de son café et ouvrit lentement la pochette...pour la refermer aussitôt, ses yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il jeta quelques regards discrets et inquiets par-dessus ses épaules pour être sûr que personne ne fasse attention à lui.  
Il déglutit avec difficulté et tenta un nouveau coup à l'intérieur de la protection de carton. Toujours cette même photo et ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui glaçait le sang et accélérait les battements de son cœur.

**- Vous allez bien Monsieur ? Vous êtes tout pâle,** _s'inquiéta le patron du pub qui passait près de lui à cet instant._  
**- Oui, oui, c'est...apportez-moi un autre café s'il vous plait,** _lui demanda Bill, la voix encore mal assurée._

En attendant que l'homme revienne avec son café, Bill avait reposé son dossier sur la table, loin de lui. Le plus loin possible. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux, tentant de rassembler un maximum de courage.

**- Merci,** _dit-il d'un ton absent, quand la tasse qu'il avait demandé fut déposée devant lui._

Puis il reprit son dossier en main, souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la pochette.  
Là, dans le coin supérieur gauche se trouvait la photo de Tom. Il ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre. Il était tombé amoureux de ce regard, de cette bouche alléchante, de cet air effronté et coquin. Comment le nom et la photo de Tom avait pu se trouver entre les mains de Joe ?

Puis, il laissa ses yeux détailler les quelques lignes brèves que son patron avait laissé à son égard. Son nom, son prénom -évidemment-, son âge, son travail, ses habitudes...et sa faute. Bill n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
_Date butoir : 16 Septembre._

Bill remit le dossier dans l'enveloppe, et l'enveloppe dans son sac à main. Il se leva précipitamment faisant désagréablement crisser les pieds de la chaise contre le parquet, avant de s'enfuir du pub en courant, sans prendre en compte les appels du patron qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter, qu'il n'avait pas payer.  
Il n'en n'avait juste rien à faire. Il lui restait cinq jours pour accomplir sa mission. Cinq malheureux jours pour que lui et Tom trouvent une solution. En gros pas une seule seconde à perdre. Plus aucun secret entre eux, ils allaient devoir dévoiler leurs plus noirs secrets.

Depuis qu'il avait appelé Tom sur son portable, alors qu'il était encore au volant de sa voiture, il était attablé dans sa cuisine, dans l'attente du tressé. Seul, dans sa grande cuisine froide et impersonnelle. Son regard se perdant droit devant lui, ne traduisant aucune émotion, pas un sentiment. Sa mâchoire crispée et ses mains jointes serrées étroitement, posées sur la table, traduisaient son état d'énervement contenu. Il pouvait même presque sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Ses idées étaient toutes en vrac, bien trop mélangées et floues pour qu'il puisse penser à une solution. Il voulait avoir Tom en face de lui, que ce dernier lui donne la vérité et enfin, il pourrait se concentrer un peu mieux.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge au-dessus de son frigo -il était dix-sept heures, plus d'une demi heure d'attente- il claironna un « Entre » vibrant et sonore.

Tom qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'appartement de Bill fut surpris de la richesse des lieux. Bil n'était-il pas simple vendeur dans un magasin de chasse et pêche ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse habiter un si beau duplex, si richement décoré et aménagé?  
Il avança de quelques pas, retenant la lourdeur de ses pieds, quand il entendit le bruit que ses chaussures faisaient sur le parquet brut dont le sol était entièrement recouvert.

**- Bill ?** _Appela-t-il, hasardeux._  
**- Cuisine,** _lui répondit simplement l'autre et Tom n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer._

Il trouva Bill, dans la pièce de gauche, attablé à une grande table carrée. C'était un grand espace ouvert qui communiquait avec le salon. Une belle cuisine américaine comme il aurait tant aimé en avoir une dans son petit appartement. Mais c'était impossible.

**- C'est super joli chez toi,** _félicita-t-il le n'obtint aucune réponse. Bill semblait ailleurs._ **Ça va ? Ça avait l'air urgent ce que tu avais à me dire au téléphone.**

À cet instant, Bill daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui et le regard froid qu'il reçut, le fit reculer. Il déposa le sac en papier qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur l'îlot central -il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être partager un diner en amoureux- et patienta.

**- Pourquoi tu fais le métier que tu fais ?** _Lui demanda enfin Bill, de but en blanc._  
**- Quoi ?** _S'enquit Tom, en rigolant nerveusement, sa main droite allant masser sa nuque d'inconfort._  
**- Pourquoi fais-tu le métier que tu fais ?** _Répéta la brun, détachant bien chaque syllabe les unes des autres._

Le regard que Bill posa sur lui, lui fit baisser la tête. Il avait honte de son passé et avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas que Bill connaisse tout ça mais le brun semblait déterminé. Puis il avait la désagréable impression qu'il savait déjà.

**- Tom, écoutes-moi bien ! Ce qui va se dire là, ça va déterminer le futur de notre relation. On va jouer cartes sur table, toi et moi. Si tu as un truc à m'avouer, c'est maintenant...**_lui dit Bill, d'un ton net, sans réplique. Il voulait des réponses et s'il ne les avait pas, tout pouvait virer au drame._

Tom n'eut qu'à regarder droit dans les yeux de son petit-ami pour le comprendre. La détermination les faisait briller d'une lueur nouvelle. Mais le tremblement dans ses mains ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ça ?

Il essuya ses mains sur son jean, et s'assit en faisant craquer sa nuque, face à Bill.

**- J'ai commencé à prendre de la drogue à quinze ans. C'était rien au début, juste un peu de shit comme beaucoup d'ados l'ont essayé. Puis, mon père s'est barré, ma mère s'est trouvé un nouveau mec. La pire des raclures qui soit. Et pour leur échapper, j'ai commencé à trainer dans mon quartier avec des gars qu'on pourrait qualifier de pas très fréquentables,** _ricana-t-il dans un souffle._ **J'avais dix-sept ans, pas grand chose dans la tête, ma vie à la maison me faisait chier et pour faire comme les autres, j'ai commencé à prendre autre chose. Des trucs plus forts, tellement plus forts, qui m'ont rendu accroc. **

Tom baissa la tête, pour ne pas montrer à Bill ses yeux qui, peu à peu, se voilaient de tristesse et mélancolie.  
Son petit-ami quant à lui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui mente, mais c'était Tom. Et puis, de toute façon, lui aussi avait mentit.

**- J'avais un pote dans la bande. Un vrai pote, Noé. On se retrouvait souvent rien que tous les deux. Lui, il se faisait battre par son père, et moi j'étais gay. C'était notre secret. J'étais stone ****la plupart du temps mais lui, c'était tout le temps. Et un jour, je l'ai trouvé...inconscient, une aiguille dans le bras dans le squat où on passait la plupart de notre temps. J'ai eu un éclair de lucidité et appelé les secours. Il s'est avéré qu'il était pas inconscient mais bel et bien mort.  
Le jour de son enterrement, je lui ai promis que c'était finit les conneries et que mon secret n'en serait plus un. J'ai suivit une cure, et aujourd'hui je travaille dans un centre de redressement et suis ouvertement homo! **

Il releva enfin la tête et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dans ceux de Bill qui restait stoïque. Il le scruta minutieusement à la recherche d'une émotion, quoique ce soit qui lui explique pourquoi il avait dû dévoiler un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier.  
Mais rien. Bill réfléchissait. Bill était un masque de froideur.

**- À ton tour maintenant d'être honnête !** _Lui dit-il, se rappelant des paroles du brun un peu plus tôt. _

Bill inspira et relâcha son souffle par petites saccades. Ça passe ou ça casse, pensa-t-il.

**- Moi, mon secret c'est que je suis tueur à gages !** _Déclara-t-il tout simplement, sans chercher à mettre des formes à son aveu. Il aurait bien put prendre des chemins tortueux pour lui expliquer tout ça mais l'issu aurait été la même. Il était tueur à gages, c'est pourquoi ils avaient cette conversation, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot pendant deux heures. Il fallait qu'ils étalent tout maintenant pour trouver une solution, le plus rapidement possible._  
**- Tu te fous de moi !  
- Je travailles pour Joe Barberra. Si tu as trainé dans le milieu de la drogue, tu as forcément entendu parler de lui et tu sais aussi comment il règle ses problèmes. Il paye des hommes pour rayer d'autres hommes de la surface du globe. Il a fait appel à mes services plus d'une fois et l'a fait encore, il y a un peu moins de deux heures.**

Il attrapa l'enveloppe marron qu'il avait enfouit dans son sac à main dans le bar après l'avoir lue et la balança sous les yeux étonnés de Tom. Le tressé posa sa main gauche sur l'enveloppe et l'attira à lui, tout en scrutant Bill. Lentement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et jeta un œil à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir l'unique feuille qui s'y trouvait.  
Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur sa photo, dans le coin gauche de la feuille. Il déglutit alors que ses yeux parcouraient les quelques lignes qui s'offraient à lui. Il relâcha soudainement la feuille comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts et regarda Bill, effaré.

**- Noé, c'était peut-être ton pote, n'empêche que lorsque quand ça a commencé à sentir mauvais pour lui, il a donné ton nom. Tu n'étais pas très riche à l'époque mais tu avais toujours besoin de plus. La seule façon que tu as trouvé pour te fournir, c'est de racketter des dealeurs et Noé le savait. Mais, il savait autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le moi! **

Tom secoua la tête, ses yeux plein de larmes. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer sous les sanglots qu'il essayait de refouler. Au fil des années, il avait réellement réussit à enfouir ce souvenir loin dans un coin reculé de son cerveau. Cependant, tout lui revenait en mémoire par flashs. Le bruit, les odeurs, de cette nuit là...  
Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant racler les pieds contre le parquet dans un crissement désagréable puis se dirigea vers l'évier, sous l'œil attentif de Bill. Il se pencha en avant et ouvrit la fenêtre à la recherche d'un air qui lui faisait défaut.

**- Tom, dis-le moi s'il te plait,** _lui demanda Bill derrière lui._ **C'est important.  
- Un soir, je m'étais engueulé avec ma mère et je suis sortis de chez moi en trombe. J'étais très énervé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais pris un couteau avec moi. Je suis allé voir mon ****dealeur habituel, bien sûr je pouvais pas le payer, mais j'étais en manque...vraiment, ça me faisait mal. Il voulait pas lâcher et avant que j'ai pu comprendre, je lui ai donné un coup de couteau dans le ventre et un dans la poitrine. Je me suis enfuis...non sans oublier de prendre ma dose,** _termina-t-il en ricanant amèrement._  
**- Joe ne tolère pas ce genre de choses, et maintenant, tu es en danger,** _lui expliqua Bill en se levant à son tour._

Tom se raidit en sentant le souffle de son petit-ami sur sa nuque. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il réprima un sursaut en sentant la main de Bill se poser sur son épaule.

**- Il faut qu'on te protège.  
- Tu ne vas rien me faire ?** _Lui demanda Tom, lui faisant face, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes et Bill secoua la tête, réprimant avec difficulté ses propres pleurs._

Il entoura les épaules de Tom d'un de ses bras et l'attira contre son torse, calant la tête du tressé contre son épaule.

**- On va s'en sortir, tu vas voir. On va trouver une solution...**_lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle tremblotant, ayant peine à croire à ses paroles._

_Une règle, une seule. On n'échappe pas à Joe Barberra._

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne heure déjà, un peu au hasard, leurs méninges chauffant et surchauffant alors qu'il cherchaient désespérément une solution. Ils avaient pris la voiture de Tom-une Prius noire- pour plus d'anonymat.  
Chacun avait réunit quelques affaires à la va vite dans une valise et ils étaient partis sans se retourner.

Maintenant, ils étaient sur le chemin de leur nouvelle vie, et ne savaient pas quoi faire.

**- On pourrait...je sais pas. Essayer d'aller s'expliquer avec ton patron,** _tenta Tom._  
**- On ne s'explique pas avec Joe Barberra, Tom !** _Lui expliqua Bill en tournant son visage face à lui. D'une main il tenait le volant, et de l'autre, il passait les vitesses._ **Soit, on fait ce qu'il veut, soit on se fait buter !  
- Mais...pourquoi tu le fais pas alors ? Tu n'aurais aucun ennui après ça.  
- Tom, ce que je t'ai dit, c'était pas du vent. Tu es la première personne avec qui je me sens vraiment bien, vraiment moi-même. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi...c'est pas pour te buter à la première contrariété.**

Tom ricana doucement, et attrapa la main de Bill. Après ça, le silence retomba entre eux. Bill roulait toujours à vive allure sur l'autoroute. Il ne savait pas où il allait, la seule de sûre, c'était qu'il voulait mettre le plus de distance en Joe et ses sbirres, et Tom.

[...]

Deux longues années s'étaient écoulées. Deux années éprouvantes de cavalcades, à se cacher, se terrer comme des bêtes, à être chassé et poursuivis.

Bill, un jour, avait dit à Tom _« il ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles. On lui a fait un bien trop grand affront pour qu'il abandonne...mais on est plus coriaces que lui, pas vrai? »_  
Tom avait simplement acquiescé en plongeant son regard dans l'océan qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

Deux ans d'amour aussi. Une passion mordante et dévorante. La peur de savoir qu'à tout instant ils pouvaient être attrapés et exécutés n'avaient fait que conserver cette flamme qui brûlait en eux.  
Mais aussi et surtout ça. La peur. Se réveiller en pleine nuit, le cœur battant, à l'affût de ce bruit qui nous a réveillé et précipitamment réunir ses affaires pour fuir à nouveau. Ils s'aimaient certes, et étaient toujours vivants, mais leur vie entière allait-elle sérieusement se résumer à ça? Fuir, fuir, fuir toujours, tout le temps.  
Souvent Tom se disait qu'il aurait été plus simple qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Bill aurait put accomplir sa mission sans remords, sans penser aux conséquences et serait passé à autre chose.

Et ce soir là, deux ans jour pour jour après s'être faits la promesse de toujours vivre ensemble, sous le beau ciel étoilé d'une petite ville d'Amérique du Sud, dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, il se fit une nouvelle promesse. Mettre fin à tout ça dans la dignité.

**- Tom, tu rentres ? Il est vraiment très tard maintenant, je préfèrerais que tu restes avec moi,** _lui demanda Bill d'un peu plus loin sur la plage._

Il se tenait sur le seuil de la petite maison en bois décrépie dont ils avaient pris possession le matin même, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, simplement vêtu d'une longue chemise. Ces deux ans l'avaient changé. Il avait énormément maigrit et il semblait plus vieux que ses vingt-huit ans. Il était toujours aussi beau, si ce n'est plus, mais d'une beauté plus intense et profonde, plus brut.  
Tom supposa, en se relevant et en essuyant le sable sous ses cuisses, que lui aussi avait changé. Il avait maigrit aussi, c'était sûr, mais il avait aussi gagné en maturité et sagesse.

**- Ça te plait ici ?** _S'assura Bill, alors que son petit-ami le serrait dans ses bras._  
**- Oui, énormément. C'est calme et apaisant.  
- Peut-être que cette fois, on va pouvoir y rester...**

Tom baissa son regard dans celui de Bill, et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant teinté de mystère. Ce que Bill ne chercha pas à interpréter. Il ne se posait plus de questions sur rien depuis bien longtemps. Il vivait sa vie au jour le jour. Du moment que Bill était à ses côtés, il était heureux.

Le temps avait tourné et comme un pressentiment qui le prenait aux tripes, Tom savait qu'ils allaient à nouveau bientôt arriver.  
Lentement, il prit deux verres dans un placard et les remplis d'eau. Depuis son poste, il pouvait voir Bill marcher sur la plage, pieds nus, chaussures en main. Il retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Faisait-il réellement le bon choix ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre encore un peu et voir si la situation s'améliorerait ? Et quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'à nouveau ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette décharnée de son brun, il sut qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Leur vie n'était plus qu'une grande chasse à l'homme sans début ni fin. Un enfer...

D'une cachette, il sortit un petit tube en verre, plein d'une poudre blanchâtre. Il en versa la moitié dans le verre de Bill et l'autre dans le sien. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le perron. Bill l'aperçut et trottina dans sa direction, essayant de donner à son sourire une vivacité que lui-même ne parvenait plus à feindre.

**- Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on parte bientôt...**_annonça-t-il simplement. Lui aussi avait appris à distinguer les signes avant coureur. Il savait quand les hommes de Joe Barberra approchaient._  
**- D'accord, mais j'aimerais que l'on aille se reposer avant,** _lui dit Tom, en hochant la tête._ **On parcourra une plus grande distance si on est reposés.**

Et Bill se laissa convaincre parce que tout son corps réclamait du repos. Il était physiquement et moralement épuisé, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher aux yeux de Tom.

**- Tiens, je nous ai préparé un verre d'eau. Bois, les après-midi sont sèches en ce moment,** _lui conseilla Tom, en lui tendant un des verres qu'il avait remplit un peu plus tôt._ **Tchin,** _dit-il encore, en souriant._

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres mais ne le but pas immédiatement. Il préféra s'assurer que Bill boive bien le sien et enfin, il descendit le sien, cul-sec, sans réfléchir davantage. Il ne fallait surtout pas réfléchir.  
Ils avaient disposés un vieux matelas dans un coin de la pièce principale, et avant qu'ils s'allongent, Tom attrapa le visage de Bill entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa avec force. Un baiser en surface qui charriait un milliard d'émotions. Il se détacha enfin et fit glisser ses pouces sur les pommettes saillantes de Bill, en le dévorant lentement du regard.

**- Je t'aime,** _lui murmura-t-il, sincère._  
**- Je t'aime aussi,** _lui répondit Bill avec tout autant d'honnêteté._

Il le regarda se défaire de son pantalon et s'allonger sur leur lit de fortune. Il se joignit à lui et laissa une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Il tourna la tête et observa un instant le visage endormi de Bill, s'attardant sur le moindre petit détail, s'imprégnant de chaque creux et courbes pour le dessiner au fer rouge dans sa tête et sourit tristement. Puis, alors qu'il enlaçait leurs mains, il tourna à nouveau son visage vers le plafond et ferma les yeux, une grosse larme dévalant sa joue, terminant sa course dans le creux de son cou.  
Il se sentait étrangement serein et apaisé en cet instant,avec Bill à ses côtés.

**- Joe, c'est Ricky. C'est bon, ils sont morts...**

Il raccrocha son téléphone et le remit dans une de ses poches. Son bras droit pendait le long de son corps et ses doigts se refermaient sur son arme, mais il n'en n'avait pas eu besoin.  
Il se tint devant leurs deux formes immobiles encore un instant, les détaillant d'un œil morne. Il baissa le regard sur leurs mains enlacées et fit demi-tour, sortit de la maison en fermant la porte, les laissant derrière, pour reposer en paix pour l'éternité, ensemble.

**F.I.N**

**

* * *

**

**Normalement personne ne devait mourir mais j'ai eu la bonne (ou mauvaise, à vous de juger) idée d'écouter Boadicea d'Enya...super triste, donc fin (super?) triste.**

**Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

_**Sia**_


End file.
